ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Golden Destiny 2013
Card Inferno Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Jason David Frank © w/Ari Gold vs. Duke Nukem EMW World Women's Championship "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey © vs. Catwoman EMW World Heavyweight Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match The Nostalgia Critic vs. Chad Johnson vs. Jay Lethal vs. Johnny Bravo vs. Chris Brown vs. "The Iceman" Chuck Liddell EMW World Women's Championship Golden Destiny "All-Stars" Ladder Match Bustice vs. Faith Lehane vs. Lindsay Lohan vs. Britney Spears vs. Olivia Munn vs. Kim Kardashian EMW Starlets Championship "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson © vs. Juliet Starling EMW International Championship Hugo © w/Poison vs. Jackie Chan Kick Off Match Bobby Lashley vs. "The Blueprint" Matt Morgan w/Ari Gold GoldenDestinyEMWWorldHeavyweightTitle.jpg Results *5. In the final moments of the match, Nukem hits the big boot to Frank on the outside (which was caused when Ari Gold placing some type of cloth over the flames on one side of the ring so Ari can get involved) that sent Jason to the flames and his back was on fire. With the win, Duke Nukem becomes the NEW EMW World Heavyweight Champion! After the match, a fireman puts out the flames on Frank's back with a fire extinguisher then was helped to the back as Duke celebrates in the ring with the remaining sides of the ring still on fire. Duke then holds up the title belt and the flames went higher as the crowd cheers loudly. *6. Before the match even started, Clardy announced the Starlet replacing Kim Kardashian is none other than...."THE FUTURE LEGEND" MELISSA ANDERSON! In the final moments of the match, a masked woman came from the crowd as Lohan was reaching for the briefcase and then the masked woman shoved the ladder that sent Lohan crashing to the mat then the Masked Woman made a quick exit through the crowd. Melissa got to the ring and was the only woman standing as she sets up the ladder, climbs up and grabbed the briefcase. With the win, Anderson gets a guaranteed EMW World Women's Title shot that she can cash in at any time throughout a span of 1 year. Replays are then shown on some of the highlights from tonight's match like Bustice hitting Faith Lehane with the Big Bust off the top of the ladder, Munn hitting a Super A.O.T.C. to Britney Spears onto a ladder, Lindsay Lohan with a Super LiLoKO to Melissa Anderson off the ladder, Britney Spears hitting Bustice with the Womanizer onto the ladder and a Super Twist Of Faith by Faith Lehane to Olivia Munn off the ladder. After the replays, the show concludes with Melissa Anderson on top of the ladder holding up the EMW World Women's Championship Golden Destiny Briefcase. Miscellaneous *During the Kick-Off show, it was announced that Kim Kardashian has been released from her contract in EMW even though she was scheduled to compete here at Golden Destiny and it was also announced that EMW Owner Theo Clardy was in Phoenix and may address the situation during the Golden Destiny event. Then it was reported that Clardy was not in a good mood with the situation. *Later on the kick-off show, Theo Clardy was in his office announced the fans that during the weekend, there was a breakdown in negotiations of a new contract with Kim Kardashian based on the facts that Kardashian's representatives put out ridiculous demands for her new contract that here in EMW refuse to accept. Therefore, he announced that Kim Kardashian as of Saturday Morning was released from her contract in EMW and will not be apart of the EMW World Women's Championship Golden Destiny Ladder Match and she was replaced with a former EMW World Women's Champion and believe him when he tells that the six women in that match will to tear the house down at Golden Destiny! Clardy then told the fans to thank you all and enjoy Golden Destiny. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2013